


Zoids Twilight Prologue

by Zailight



Series: Zoids Twilight [1]
Category: Zoids (Anime & Toys)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22356775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zailight/pseuds/Zailight
Series: Zoids Twilight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609336
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Zoids Fan Works





	Zoids Twilight Prologue

_ Far across the Milky Way, on the Planet Zi, there exist giant, metallic lifeforms called Zoids. Once wild, now bred for war, Zoids have become the ultimate weapons in the ongoing conflicts between the Imperial forces, and the Republicans of Planet Zi. _

_ Or at least, that’s how it used to be. _

_ The year is Zi Adjusted Calendar 2111. Two years ago, the war finally ended. Not with a titanic final battle, but with a beautiful pillar of light, and the armistice that resulted from it. The Neo-Zenebas Empire, once the dominant power on Zi, has made peace with its longtime foe: the Helic Republic. Both Emperor Wolff Muroa and his Republican counterpart President Robb Herrman are committed to maintaining the truce, but the scars from nearly 15 years of war, and the chaotic century of conflict, hate, and disaster that preceded it, have yet to truly heal. Vengeful souls on all sides seek to stir up renewed conflict, old foes seek redemption for the sins of the past, and deep in the wilds of the Western Continent Europa, something ancient stirs… _

  
  


_ In this new era- a twilight dimly lit by the last embers of strife, can peace survive? Will war on Zi ever truly end? _

—

_ ZAC 2111, Early Spring. Ebonei Base, Europa. 01:21 hours. _

“What the hell do you want, scarface?”

The black haired young man the Major was addressing let out a contemptuous “hmph” at the epithet. Unconsciously, he ran his hand along one of the rust-colored slash marks that streaked down from his temple to the side of his chin, all the while tapping his foot impatiently on the tarmac. “Now now, Major Dunfirth, is that any way to greet a friend? We both know these aren’t scars on my face.”

“We’re not friends. And I told you already: our business is done.” The old soldier growled. “So spit it out. Why are you dragging me out in the middle of the night?”

“It has come to my attention that you have something of mine. I’ve come to collect it.”

“I already gave you your damn deadborder. That was the deal: you help us manufacture the synthetic deochalcum, I give you the first zoid we make.”

“Not the deadborder, imbecile.” He groaned, his white irises and tiny pupils giving his face an unnatural, threatening look as he did so. “You know, for a man who goes around behind his superiors’ backs, you’re terrible at keeping secrets.”

“I’m afraid I don’t understand.”

“That’s unfortunate. You’re either being evasive, or you might actually be as stupid as you look. Either way, you aren’t doing yourself any favors, Major.” 

“I’m about two seconds away from calling base security and having you shot, kid. Watch your tongue.”

The dark haired man shook his head dismissively. “Empty threats,  _ young man _ . Outing me won’t end well for your career, not that you’d survive the attempt to begin with.” He took a step forward, wiping his bangs out from in front of his right eye. “Now, if you honestly have no idea what I’m talking about, I suppose I’ll simply have to demonstrate.” 

The hair on the back of the Major’s neck stood up as the other man’s eyes began to glow an emerald green. But a heartbeat later, a faint roar could be heard from within the base complex, and then a burst of light smashed its way through the wall and flew toward the two men. Major Dunfirth jumped out of the way just in time as the object landed where he had been standing, the glow fading to reveal a black, reptilian zoid roughly two meters in height, with white eyes that quickly deepened and changed color to match its apparent master’s. It hissed at him menacingly as it folded its bat-like wings back up into its chassis. “T-the Interface?” Dunfirth stammered. “How did you even-”

“Interface? That’s what you think my dear companion Pitch here is?” The other man said, nearly laughing as he flashed a predatory smile- his eyes returning to their normal coloration. “Perhaps those aberrations your empire manufactured from his DNA, but no. Pitch is far more than a simple interface. I do appreciate you taking the time to smuggle him back from Nyx for me though.”

“That thing’s not even supposed to be alive!”

“Dormant and dead are two very different things, Major. Obviously, your compatriots at Nixie had no idea what they actually had in their hands all those years ago. If they had, maybe you wouldn’t have lost the war.” He continued in a mocking tone as Pitch continued to snarl at the Major. “Oh, wait, I probably shouldn’t have said that aloud. Wouldn’t want your superiors to find out what crown you  _ really _ hold allegiance to, now would we?”

  
  


“You rat bastard... “ The Major attempted to draw his sidearm, before being swiftly disarmed by a tail smash from Pitch. Dunfirth howled in pain as the bones in his hand shattered and the gun went flying. 

“Definitely stupid. A pity, really. Your little operation here was quite useful to me. Ahh well. I suppose it's best to clean it all up now rather than have Neo-Zenebas discover what you Guylos folk are up to, anyway. Pitch, if you will.” The zoid obeyed, and Dunfirth managed to let out half a scream of terror as Pitch charged and his jaws closed around his neck with a sickening, snapping crunch. The black haired man turned and began walking away from the base, pulling a walkie talkie from his coat pocket as he did so. 

“Its Gideon. I’m all finished here. Make sure you do a thorough job- don’t leave anything behind.”

He stowed the device away as Pitch caught up with him, while artillery fire began to streak in from overhead and explode inside the the unsuspecting Neo-Zenebas base. “On to the next step. I hope you rested well.”

Pitch growled in the affirmative. As they walked, massive footprints appeared around them as a squad of cloaked helcats leapt over the base fence and began the close-in work. It wouldn’t be long- the lax security arranged by Dunfirth would ensure a quick mop-up.

“Good. Come on, let's go get you introduced to our new ride.”

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
